


Don't Go

by Brightbear



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can't find the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Set towards the end of the 1st season.

I can't find the words to say,  
That I don't want you to go away.  
Now, usually I am good with lies and deceit,  
But this will mean my defeat.

The right words must exist,  
But only this confusion persists.  
There must be bigger words,  
But none that I have ever heard.

There must be something more true,  
Than I want you or I need you.  
They sound too quick and insincere,  
Even if the meaning is all too clear.

What words are there that mean more,  
Fond, care, cherish, adore?  
What is there that can rise above,  
Such a simple word as love.

THE END


End file.
